


Dollface

by Stachmou77



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:49:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24691075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stachmou77/pseuds/Stachmou77
Summary: Bucky comes back from a mission, horny as hell, and ready to do everything to get what he wants. Sadly, this scene contrary to the others will bring more emotion and truths than expected.At the end, there relationship may come stronger, if he believes in himself.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 26





	Dollface

**Author's Note:**

> Considering what is happening in our world, certain words and actions may be triggering, such as a brief description of being held in a chokehold by an asshole abusive bf, and words like “I couldn’t breath” were pronounced. 
> 
> I want to make it clear that I have always wrote about abuse in all its form. I will never use the horrifying/disgusting murder of Georges Floyd to chase some clout, like I have already seen many do on some platforms. 
> 
> If you are being abused by your partner, call them:
> 
> National Relationship Abuse Hotline Toll Free Phone:  
> 800-799-7233 / 800-799-SAFE  
> TTY: 800-787-3224
> 
> If you are feeling suicidal, call them:  
> 1-800-273-8255
> 
> And don’t forget to sign petitions, and support these organizations!

Bucky entered the dark apartment with ease. He silently closed the door behind him, thanking the Lord for repairing the Goddamn squeaky joints. He placed his bag next to his shoes and took off his jacket. Every little noise seemed to loud to his sensitive ears.

He scanned the living room, for any potential threat. Everything looked in order. He tiptoed his way around and checked his usual spots. All of his guns and knives there.

He released a slow breath, relief seeping out of his body.

* * *

Being a spy already brought its own challenge and issues but being the Winter Soldier, having a body count high enough to make anyone look away in fear or disgust, but mostly fear…everything took a whole new meaning.

Gone was the anonymity, now he was a part of the Avengers, everyone knew his face. And so, his hope of finding someone had been drown in the gutter. Or so he thought.

Then, he met his current girlfriend. The first in 70 years. His stomach tightened at the mere thought of her. She had bulldozed her way into his life and pushed him out of his comfort zone.

They had gone on dates, public activities, public fights with strangers…and God had he been both scared to lose her on their first date - and also a little bit aroused to be completely honest - when he witnessed the sheer amount of strength and quickness in her movements while she fought a man twice her size. Bucky even got bruised, distracted as he had been.

Later that night, when he had brought her back home, he remembered thinking that she’d tell him to fuck off because he would attract to much trouble and disturb her peaceful life. Here, also, she had proved him wrong. She had let him, in her apartment (he was still shocked about her recklessness). Him. The Winter Soldier. The dude who killed hundred people in 70 years.

He didn’t know if that was at this moment or two dates later that he fell in love with her. Since then, she never let go of his heart and he still felt, after two years, like it was their first date.

The lights went on. Bucky spinned around left arm protecting his face, right arm aiming in front of him.

“Baby?” His girlfriend asked with a sleepy voice. “Were you not supposed to come tomorrow?”

Bucky quickly dropped his arm and put the gun back to his spot. She opened the door wider and walked in the room, stretching her arms overhead.

“I’d have cooked something for you. I know how you can be, when you come back from those missions.”

She walked towards the kitchen unaware of Bucky’s internal turmoil. He opened his mouth to talk. Nothing. He followed her quickly not letting her almost bare butt out of his sight. His head swayed his head in sync with her hips. Her round buttcheeks jiggles at each step, making his gums itch. He wanted to take a bite. Right now.

He didn’t notice her halt and bumped into her.

“Bucky!” She yelped, grabbing the counter to stabilize herself.

Bucky embraced her from behind, pressing his body into hers. She wriggled a bit, huffing and puffing.

“Bucky…” She whined. “The food.”

“The more you move, the more I need some other food.” He grumbled in her ears, as he hands traveled from her hips to breasts. He bit his lips and nuzzled into the crook of her neck. Her breasts felt heavenly heavy in each of his hand. He massaged them through the soft material, rolling the hard beads with his thumb and forefinger, while slowly grinding his erection against her butt.

“Bucky…” She moaned, quietly. She grabbed his hands and took them off her boobs. It was his time to whine. She turned around and kissed him voraciously, taking him by the surprise. He quickly came back to his senses and lifted her up. She crossed her legs around him, smearing her wetness against his jeans.

“How can you be so wet already?” He asked, as he laid her down onto the kitchen table. She instantly opened her legs, and oh…Jesus. Bucky almost came in his jeans. She was wearing his favorite panties. Crothless. There was an opening, long enough for her to be fucked with having to discard her underwear. He caressed the soft lace spreading it open, making her gasp. He leaned forward and licked from her entrance to her clit. He suckled it, barely grazing his teeth against the sensitive bead.

“You didn’t answer me, Doll. Why are you already so wet?” He asked, darkly.

She raised herself onto her elbows and stared lavishly at him.

“I was alone and horny. You weren’t there, so I used my toy,” she explained, smiling innocently.

Bucky growled, irritated. He had told her to wait until he came back. He, himself, hadn’t touched himself since the last time they saw each other. And she had the nerve to be unapologetic about it.

“What about our promise, Doll?” He asked, deadly.

She raised an eyebrow.

“Promise?”

Bucky drew random patterns on the bare skin of her hips.

“Yep. The one we made before I went to mission,” he explained as calm as he could be, before the storm ravaged everything. The coldness of the Winter Soldier seeped out of his mental cage. If he let go…if he let him take over, she…he swallowed and looked down. His erection throbbed at the idea of having to teach her a lesson. He needed to calm down. She must have forgotten, he tried to reason.

“Well, should have come earlier,” she chuckled.

Snap.

Bucky grabbed her legs, rolled her onto her belly, legs dangling from the table. She yelped, trying to fight back. Too late, Babydoll, he thought darkly. He unbuckled his belt and slid it off. He caught both of her wrists and cuffed them with it. She was now swearing under her breath.

“If you keep moving, you’ll cut yourself,” he stated, coldly.

She stopped moving.

“Bu…Bucky, is that you?”

Bucky chuckled menacingly.

“Why? Are you scared, Babydoll?”

Silence.

“I was only joking, you know,” she replied, weakly.

He hummed while taking his clothes off. He spat in his hand and lubricated his dick. He didn’t let the pleasure blur the line between accomplishing his mission and distraction.

“I didn’t want to mock you, you know that, right?” She asked, a slight nervous tremor in her voice.

If he’d been in his right mind, he’d reassure her, kissed her softly and make love to her. Too bad, he wasn’t. He spread her cheeks, exposing her wet entrance and spat. He watched with primal glee the spit being swallowed by her entrance as she jerked forward.

“Bucky, I-”

“I’m going to fuck you and breed you. I don’t care if you cum or not, I don’t care if you cry or beg, you’ll take it. I’ll cum in you so much, even that little birth control of yours won’t be efficient,” he stated with no emotion in his voice.

He tuned off her apologies and pushed his thumb inside. She stopped talking. Hm. Who would have thought?

“Please Bucky…I’m off my pill. Put at least a condom,” she whined.

“Hm. No. Should have thought about that before taunting me.” He grabbed the base of his dick and pressed the tip on her entrance. He could tell she was tensing her body, already trying to counter him. He pushed slowly in and stopped. She was so tight he couldn’t push in more. He slid out and spat some more.

“If you don’t relax, I’ll edge you for two hours straight. And at the end, you’ll beg me to take you and do whatever I want with your body as long as you cum. The only thing you’ll get in mind is my dick in your pussy. Choose carefully.”

He let her mull over what he just said and went to the bedroom to retrieve her clitoridian vibrator. He came back just in time to see her, standing up on the doorframe of the kitchen. She stood there, eyes gazing from the vibrator to his face, fear all over her face. There was something else off about her, a certain edge that made him wary.

“So, you chose to be difficult…”

She shook her head vehemently.

“No? But why are you not still on the table?”

She opened her mouth. He tutted her.

“I feel somewhat lenient today. After all, this mission has been particularly difficult. I’ll sit and you’ll warm my cock, until I feel rejuvenated enough to chase my release. Or, you say your safeword and we stop. Remember, no consequences, no judgement. I’ll free you and we’ll go to bed.”

She was now crying. Her entire frame shook from the sobbing until she tripped over and fell onto her knees, head bowed.

“I’m sorry…I swear I didn’t remember,” she cried.

In all fairness, Bucky believed her. She would have never deceived him, even if she was always thrilled to be punished. He briefly considered letting it go and saying his own safeword.

He looked down and sighed. His erection hadn’t gone down. Fuck. He walked over her and tried to uncuffed her wrists. She pushed him away, scrolling to her feet and kneeled in front of the couch, head still bowed.

Bucky bit his lips, clenching and unclenching his left hands. Couldn’t he let her go with 10 spanks? And be done, he didn’t like seeing her like that. She…was acting oddly and he didn’t like one bit. He decided to keep going and observe.

He walked to the couch and sat down legs spread. She instantly jumped into action, straddling him with little to no difficulty. The hardest part was yet to come, and she chose not to ask for help. She bent backward; head tossed back as she fiddled with his dick in order to position it at her entrance. Bucky considered biting her nipples and sucking them, then repressed the thought. She was already too deep. He didn’t want her to break.

He felt the tip of his dick caching the rim of her entrance, and with a little push from his side, he was in. They both moaned as pleasure rippled through their bodies.

Bucky’s hand went naturally to her buttcheeks. A few seconds later he was in. All of him squeezed in a tight, hot and wet vice. The squelching noise when his dick went fully in, made him shiver.

God, it feels so good, he thought, desperate to move. He immediately regretted the punishment. How could he’d forget how good she was? There again, the thought of letting go and fucking until she screamed passed through his mind. He squeezed her cheeks for good measures and nibbled her earlobes.

“You are so good, Baby girl. So good for me. Daddy is so proud of you. You are doing well like a champ, taking all of my inches like you were made for me. I’m so proud of you.”

He let her bask into his compliment and enjoyed the soft lace on his own skin.

“Really?” She asked, timidly. “Because I was bad. I didn’t remember what you said.”

He rewarded her by angling his hips so he wouldn’t be pressing so much on her spot. She sagged in relief.

“And what else, Baby girl?”

“I…I didn’t want you to breed me?” Her voice pitched at the end. He could tell she was unsure.

“Nope. You have the right to disagree with me, but what really set me off?”

“I tried to leave the kitchen.”

He leaned forward and kissed her nose. She scrunched it but otherwise didn’t move.

“Where did you think you’ll go?”

She shrugged. He slapped firmly her left cheek and grabbed it. She didn’t make a sound. He crooned at how proud he was of her, for taking it so well. Maybe he wouldn’t have to stay too long.

“I was scared.” She admitted softly. New tears forming in her beautiful whiskey eyes. Bucky frowned. That wasn’t what he had expected. What had she been scared off? They had already talked about hard no’s and he’d never intentionally hurt her. She knew that. She had to know that. He pushed his worry aside.

“Scared of what, Doll?” He asked on the same tone.

“That you would never come back.” She admitted.

“Baby…why would I do that?”

She shrugged and hid her head in the crook of his neck.

“No, no, no, you have to use your words. You know that I can’t read in your little head of yours.”

She stayed silent a couple of seconds. Enough for making him doubt his decision. What went wrong?

“My ex, Jeremy, he…” she choked up. “He…we were during a scene. And I…” She swallowed with difficulty. “I had told him I was against total sensory deprivation.”

Bucky stiffened. He forced himself to remain relaxed, but the unsaid words were clear. He let her continue.

“I tried…I was frozen. I couldn’t hear anything, nor see. I screamed for him for what seemed like hours…” She rose her voice, despair ringing loud and clear. “I called our safeword but he didn’t free me.” Bucky pressed his forehead against hers and peered into her glassy haunted eyes. Something akin to deep empathy stroke him straight in the chest. A sharp pain starting from his solar plexus and irradiating his entire chest, making his breathing difficult.

“He didn’t free me,” she repeated slowly. “I set you off earlier and I must have done the same with him. I mess up everything I touch. He had never been violent before and I must have said or done something to him.”

Bucky watched her in horror. He…he opened his mouth to reassure her. It wasn’t her fault. What her ex did was evil, fucked-up…but Bucky would have never done something like that to her. Angry or not.

Suddenly, his bood went icy cold. Had she always thought like that? Had she agreed to enter this BDSM relationship with Bucky because of her fear? Because her fucked-up ex, told her to be docile, submissive…sickness rolled into his stomach. Had she even enjoyed their scenes? Or had it been pretense?

“I…fainted at some point and when I woke up…I was back at his place. We had the biggest argument. I only kept fuzzy memories from the whole ordreal, but I remember that he tried to restrain me and I went ballistic. I scratched, hit, bit and he just knock me off my feet and…” Her entire scrunched as she tried to breath.

Bucky snapped into action. He reached for her hand, behind her back, only stopping when she looked unfocused and utterly distressed. He’d recognized this look anywhere, as he’d seen it on many soldiers after war. When they were stuck in their memories and couldn’t escape the flashbacks.

“Baby Doll’, it’s me, James Buchanan Barnes. You are at our home. You are safe,” he repeated a few times, drawing circles onto her pulse point on the inside of her wrists. She stared at him for a couple of seconds, then gasped, taking in a huge gulf of air. She was slowly coming back to him. There was a hint of life in her beautiful eyes.

“It’s good, baby girl. Inhale. Exhale. I’m here. You are safe.”

They stayed in the same position until she could breath on her own. She wriggled a little bit, reminding Bucky that they were still join. His erection had wilted, and he sure knew it was comfortable for her.

“Can we stay like that for a second?” She asked, shyly.

“Is it even comfortable for you? I don’t want you to arm yourself for what just happen. If you need pain, you’ll a have to tell me beforehand and we’ll have to discuss about it. As for our scene, I call on my safeword, Arnim Zola.”

She dropped her head, shoulders slumping.

“Hey, hey,” he said, forcing her to look at him. “There is nothing wrong my love. You were perfect as usual. I should have known not to let you out of my sight. I learn my lesson.”

He bumped her nose with his finger. She tried to smile but failed. Bucky reached behind her and unclasped his belt, with gentleness. He rolled her onto her back and slowly slid out of her.

As soon as he was out, she laid into her fetal position.

“I’m sorry…I’m sorry…I’m sorry…I’m a failure…I’m sorry…” She mumbled, hands reaching for her hair.

Bucky stood still. His blood ran cold. He…he grabbed her and held her to the bedroom. He tried to make abstraction of her words, but they keep echoing in his mind. He laid her down, covering her body with multiple covers. He, then, laid behind her and hugged her. He could have thought she was sleeping, and it was a normal life, except it wasn’t.

She took a few ragged breath, and started talking again. “He held me in a chokehold. I couldn’t breath…“She tried to touch her neck but Bucky took her hands away and intertwined their fingers. She could get out of his grip if easily but didn’t. She sagged into his embrace. “…I couldn’t breath and I tried…I tried so hard to fight back, you have to believe me Bucky!” She screamed desperately.

“I know Baby, I know.” He murmured into her ears. It was taking all of him not to tighten his arms around her and never let her go.

“But he was too…heavy. He told me his…he told me if I left him, he’d show the video of our scenes to my family, my friends and coworkers…I was so scared, Buck. I’m still so scared. Someday I wake up, and everything is a dream. You are still with the Avengers and I’m still in his house, captive. Sometimes I wake up and I can’t breathe, I can still feel the pressure on my throat and the dizziness. And someday I just want to die,” she finished in a whisper.

Bucky stiffened, eyes wide. He didn’t try to repress his feelings and let himself be overwhelmed by the fear of losing her to death’s arms, the hurt of witnessing her suffering and the hopelessness of not being able to take all of her pain and make it disappear.

But more importantly how? How could he…he should have noticed it, right? He was the Winter Soldier, after all. Before that he had been a soldier. Now, all the little details he tried to repress came back. The way her smile seemed to be icy cold when someone held her from behind, the way she was more clingy and touchy every morning he was there, how she tensed when she someone talk about exes, how she was always able to relate to him and find the right words when he was low.

He. Should. Have. Seen. It.

And yet, here was the moment to help her and he felt like a kid not knowing what to say and hoping for his mom to come and help him out.

He kissed the top of her head, inhaling deeply. She is alive. She is there. She is safe.

“You are safe. No matter if I’m here or not. You are safe. You escaped this bastard. You are strong. You are smart. I can’t comprehend your pain, only you can, but the only thing I can do for now is hold you.”

She silently raised his hand to her face and pressed her lips against his callous palm.

Everything will be okay, he promised himself.

* * *

** Bonus scene a few months later **

“Are you sure you want to do that, Bucky?” Nat’ asked him. She had parked the car in front of an isolated warehouse. Some muffling could be heard from the backseat. He glanced at the handcuffed man and waved his fingers in front of his livid face.

“I’m never been surer, and you know that.”

“How would she react if she knew?” She asked, with a hint of concern.

Bucky scoffed, as memories of the last night came back. She had been with him at the Shield facility and had trained in the dark with the other trainee. One of them had shoot blindly and barely touched him. She had been so pissed. The poor intern got his ass handed. She had let him run away. Still turning her back on him, she had stared in Bucky’s eyes, aimed blindly behind her and shot. The paintball hit the young man square in the back.

Saying that his dick poked a hole in his combat trousers was a euphemism. He hadn’t been so hard in a long time. He didn’t even remember how the rest of the training went. His brain caught up again when they were in the car. A pleased smile appeared on his face. They went at it so hard the suspensers broke.

“Yes. She’ll be more pissed she wasn’t there to witness it. But I’ll bring her a souvenir.”

Nat’ shook her head. Her body was less tensed, and she was smiling. Barely. But it was a win in Bucky’s book.

“Call me when you’re done.”

“Aye, Captain,” he replied joyful. He jumped out of the car, opened the backseat door, and dragged Jeremy by the feet. As they made their way to the warehouse, Jeremie’s screams reached a new peak. He was writhing in a vain. Bucky clenched his hand around his ankle, enough to be painful.

He opened the door of the warehouse and threw the body further.

“It’s you and me buddy,” he announced, smiling evilly.

“And me,” a voice announced behind him.

Bucky closed his eyes briefly and counted to ten.

“How, Doll?”

“I know you too damn well,” she replied, exasperated.

“But, and the (he dropped his voice) little one,” he said pointing at her belly.

She rolled her eyes.

“We don’t even know if I’m pregnant or not. It takes time for it too happen.”

Bucky frowned, annoyed.

“My sperm is super strong and potent.”

“I know. But Bruce said, even if wasn’t that type of doctors, that we’d have a few weeks at most before knowing.”

Bucky pouted. “Ok, but if you feel nauseous, you’re out.”

She waved his concerned and took her gun out of her holster. Bucky’s eyes widen comically. He eyed her body trying to find where she took it from.

“A girl gotta have secrets,” she said with wink, before strutting to the squirming body.

Fin


End file.
